Life in Stars Hollow
by xfilesgurl
Summary: Luke and Lorelai are happily married with a little daughter. Rory is living in New York working for the Times and drops in with some surprising news.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this takes place about seven years after the show ended. Hope you enjoy! Comments are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gilmore Girls  
**

"Luke! Luke hurry up! Katie's going to be late for school again!" Lorelai shouted up to her husband who was struggling to button his shirt up.

"I'm coming!" he yelled back as he ran down the stairs.

Lorelai looked at him and giggled, "Never wear your hat like that." She said as she turned its hat from the sideways position it was in to the backwards position Luke normally sported.

Luke kissed her lips softly, "You know it used to be you always late. Look what being married to you has done to me!"

"I kill punctuality baby." Lorelai smiled, "Katie honey are you ready?"

A small girl emerged from the kitchen. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a pink shirt with a blue butterfly on it. She wore a navy blue baseball cap on her head, just like her father.

"Yupper Mommy." She grinned showing off the giant gap losing her two front baby teeth had given her.

"Alright!" Lorelai smiled taking the six year old's hand and leading her out the door.

Luke helped Katie climb into her car seat that sat in the back seat of Lorlai's jeep while Lorelai hopped in the driver's seat.

"Hey I thought I was going to drive this morning?" Luke groaned.

"I thought about it but I'm just not sure I trust you with it. I mean your truck is in the shop." Lorelai teased.

"For an oil change." Luke moaned hopping into the passenger's seat. He looked into the rearview mirror at his daughter who was playing with her shoe laces. Her long dark brown hair getting in the way of her vision. "Hey sweetie, you excited for your second day of grade one?"

"I'll just be happy if I don't get in trouble for being late again." The little girl said without taking her eyes off her shoelaces.

Lorelai laughed, "Don't worry sweetheart we're gonna get you there on time. You know, one time Rory had a test at school and she was late cause a deer ran into the car."

"A deer ran into the car!" this caught her attention and she looked up from her shoes.

"Yup, so you see being late runs in your blood. Its genetic."

"Ge-ne-tic" Katie sounded out.

"Here we are Katie." Lorelai parked the car on the side of the road next to her daughter's elementary school. Luke climbed out of the passenger's seat and helped his daughter out of the car seat.

"Have a good day at school! Love you." Lorelai called.

"Love you too." She responded as Luke picked her up out of the car.

"Bye munchkin." Luke said as he kissed her forehead and placed her on the sidewalk.

"Bye daddy!" with that Katie turned and ran into the playground to join the other students.

"She's going to be late for all her tests if you keep making it sound like its cool to be late you know." Luke said as he climbed back into the car.

"Don't worry Luke, she's a lot like you too. You see how she never takes off that baseball cap."

Luke smiled, "That's true. Have you talked to Rory recently?" he asked.

"We spoke briefly last week but we just keep missing each other. Things have been so busy lately."

"Did she say how Jess is?"

"Nope."

"You're going to have to get used to them being together eventually, its already been six months."

"I'm holding my stance until I see a ring."

"Be careful what you wish for." Luke chuckled.

Lorelai stopped in front of the diner, "kiss"

Luke leaned over and gently kissed her lips while brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Love you"

"Love you too"

Lorelai drove to the inn in silence, wondering what was going on with Jess and Rory. She knew they were together but not much else. She made a mental note to call her when she got home.

"Hey Sookie! We got any coffee?" Lorelai asked as she walked into the kitchen of the Dragonfly Inn.

"Yup, I just brewed a new batch for our special guest." Sookie smiled taking out a white mug and filling it for Lorelai.

"Special guest?" she gave Sookie a puzzled look, "Is Norman Mailer here or something?"

"Better!"

"Paul Anka?"

"Not quite that exciting."

"Hey!" a voice groaned from behind Lorelai, "I am just as exciting as Paul Anka!"

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled wrapping her arms around her eldest daughter.

"What are you doing here!" she asked without letting going.

"I came to see you." Rory answered, "And Luke and Katie of course."

"Is it a special occasion? You never want to take time of from the Times."

Rory laughed nervously, "Kind of."

"Wait, what special occasion did I forget? It's not your birthday is it?" Lorelai joked.

"No, Mom." She paused, "Jess and I are getting married."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome and appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls :(  
**

Rory watched Lorelai stare at her in complete silence for what felt like an eternity.

"Mom?" she said after she felt like she could no longer watch her mother stare.

"You'r…you're getting married?" she paused. "To jess." She sounded completely surprised by the whole situation. She strained the muscles in her face to try and show happiness instead of concern and fear.

"Yes Mom." She saw her mother struggling to understand the concept, "Maybe we should sit down." Rory tried to direct her mother to one of the dining room tables but just as Lorelai was about to sit down she stopped and wrapped her arms around her.

"You're getting married!" she said sounding happy this time.

After getting over the initial surprise of the hug Rory reciprocated. When they broke away from each Rory saw that Lorelai was crying.

"Mom?"

"I can't believe how grown up you are." She sat down at the table and Rory sat opposite her.

"Aww Mom I've been grown up for a long time now."

"I know, I know. But you're getting married! My Rory." Lorelai sighed. The tears stopped flowing from her eyes and she looked into her daughters, "But Jess? Rory are you…"

"Mom. Stop." Rory caught her mother off from going on her usually rant about how Jess wasn't right for her and how Jess broke her arm and how Jess was never there. "Jess is different now and I'm different and we're getting married and that's that."

"Alright. Alright." Lorelai nodded and got up from the table slowly. Rory followed her lead.

"And mom?" Rory said, "I want you to be maid of honour."

Rory thought her mother was going to start crying again but she held it together this time she just smiled widely.

"Of course kid" They hugged again and when they broke away Lorelai explained, "I gotta get back to work. But your sticking around for a bit right? You'll stay at the house?"

"Of course Mom" The two women embraced. When Rory broke away and picked up her purse she said, "And so will Jess."

"Jess is here?" Lorelai tried not to frown.

"Yes. I dropped him off at the diner before I came here so he could tell Luke." Rory paused, "He was a little worried about seeing your reaction so I said I would tell you alone."

Lorelai faked a smile a brushed the air with her hand, "pshh Why would I react poorly. You love Jess Jess loves you." Lorelai took a deep breath, "It's all good."

Rory laughed and turned to walk toward the door, "I gotta go pick up Jess. I'll see you later!"

Lorelai waved goodbye to her daughter and shook her head as she realized that she was just going to have to get used to Jess being in Rory's life.

_While Rory was visiting Lorelai, Luke was also visited…_

When Luke arrived at the diner he quickly got to work serving customers. It took him a few minutes to notice the familiar face sitting at the bar.

"Jess?" he said surprised as he stopped behind the bar to stare at the nephew he had not seen in many months.

"Took you long enough." Jess smiled.

Luke grinned, "What're you doing here?" then he frowned, "Is something wrong? Is Rory okay?"

"Jeez Luke cant a nephew visit his Uncle without someone dying." Jess joked.

"Not this nephew." Luke smiled wiping some spilled ketchup of the counter.

"Well no one's dying but I do have something to tell you." He looked at Luke seriously, "But don't freak out or get all mushy on me alright."

"Sure Jess. What's up?"

Jess took a deep breath, "I asked Rory to marry me."

Luke held back his urge to rush over to Jess and hug him tightly but he could not resist the urge to give Jess the widest smile. "Jess that's great!" Luke chuckled as he spoke, "I'm really happy for you two!"

"Thanks Luke" he looked up at him and saw his goofy grin, "I want you to be my best man."

Luke was taken a back, "Really? Me? Are you sure?"

Jess chuckled, "Unless you don't want the job?"

"Of course I want the job!" Luke said quickly.

"Good good" Jess's head bobbed up and down as he spoke, "There's no one better for the job."

"Thanks Jess, It's an honour."

"Hey I said don't get mushy old man" Jess kidded.

"Course sorry." Luke laughed. "So are you staying in town?"

"Yup. I'll be here for a few days."

"Good, Katie will be glad to see you."

"Yup, I'm sure she'll be happy to see Rory too." Jess motioned his head to the front entrance where Rory was now walking in.

"Yes she well." Luke moved from behind the counter and went to hug Rory.

"Hi Luke!" she said as they embraced.

"Congratulations." He said sincerely as he let her go.

"Thank you!" she smiled, "Ready to go Jess?" Rory asked looking at him.

"Yup." He got down from the stool swiftly.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"Going to Lane's but we'll be home for supper."

"Great I guess I'll see you then."

As the pair walked out the door Luke called, "Hey did you tell your mother?"

Rory answered, "Yes, but I think she may still have to warm up to the idea a little."

"I'll try to talk to her." Luke promised and the two nodded and smiled in appreciation.

As they walked off Luke wondered when his wife was going to understand that Rory and Jess were made for each other. Then he grinned with excitement and wondered what he was going to do for Jess's bachelor party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy! Comments are always welcome and appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls :(  
**

"They're getting married Luke." Lorelai whispered late that night.

Luke tossed over in the bed to look at her and grumbled, "You're bringing this up now?"

"No no I'm sorry go back to sleep." She leaned over and kissed his lips softly. Luke turned around so that his back was facing Lorelai.

"It's just that you know, this is Rory. You know. This is Rory and Jess."

Luke groaned sat up and turned on the lamp that sat on his night table.

"Lorelai what is it?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just worried."

"Worried because she's marrying Jess." It wasn't a question and Luke was beginning to become annoyed with her distrust of Jess.

"No…" she objected weakly. She saw the way Luke was looking at her and sighed, "I would be worried no matter who Rory married because she's my kid." She paused, "but maybe I'm a little more worried because it's Jess."

"Mmm" Luke sounded angry.

"Don't be like that. You remember how he used to be, I know he's changed but I have a right to be worried. Alright?"

"Sure Lorelai, just give him a chance. He's a good kid. He'll give Rory a good life, you'll see." Luke had lost the anger in his voice and now only sounded very tired.

"You're probably right. I'm excited too, you know I am."

"Good that's good." Lorelai turned her head to look at Luke whose eyes were now closed. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek lightly. She reached over him and turned off the light and slipped down into the covers deciding that she would try and worry less about the upcoming wedding of her daughter and step-nephew.

The next morning Lorelai woke up to find that she was the only one in the bed. Figuring Luke had gone to the diner she got dressed and went downstairs to find Jess, Luke and Katie in the kitchen cooking. Well Luke and Jess were cooking Katie was simply dressed in her tiny white apron shouting orders at the two of them.

"Jess! We need more pancakes! More pancakes!" she swung the plastic spatula that was in her hand around like a baton. Lorelai smiled as she watched her.

"Hey Katie, you helping the men cook?"

"Mommy they need lots of help." She said seriously, "Jess wasn't going to make bacon!"

Lorelai looked horrified, "No bacon! Jess how could you think to do something so terrible!"

Jess laughed, "Don't worry I won`t be making that mistake again."

"That's right Jess, you live with a Gilmore you have to eat all the unhealthy stuff and always have coffee." Luke smiled as he turned off the burner that was cooking the eggs he was making. He held the pan low to show Katie, "This enough eggs hun?"

"eww, that's too many eggs Daddy. Eggs are yucky." She held her nose clearly finding the smell of the scrambled eggs unpleasant.

Luke laughed, "You've never even tried them how do you know yucky?"

"They look funny. Mummy tell Daddy the eggs are yucky." She said dropping her spatula on the ground to go see Lorelai.

Lorelai picked her up and kissed her cheek, "I like eggs munchkin." Seeing her disappointed face she added, "But I like bacon more."

Luke shook his head, "The way you Gilmore girls eat it's a wonder you don't all have diabetes."

"What's di-a-bets mummy?" Katie asked curiously.

"It's just a sickness some people get sweety." Lorelai sat the down at the table. "Is Rory up?" she asked turning to Jess.

"Not sure. She wasn't when I woke up. I'll go see." He walked into the living room to the pull out couch where he and Rory had been sleeping.

"She can sleep through the end of the world I swear." Luke chuckled when he heard Jess waking Rory up.

"Yup she always could." Lorelai smiled taking a seat at the table.

Jess and Rory came and sat down shortly after.

"Coffee?" Rory mumbled.

Jess smiled and poured some in her mug. "mmm" she said as she sipped it.

"Mommy, when do I get to drink coffee?" Katie asked between bites of syrup covered pancakes.

"Not any time soon." Luke said and the whole tabled laughed.

"Come on Luke. Coffee's a staple in the Gilmore house." Rory teased.

"Ya Luke you even said so yourself a couple minutes ago." Lorelai raised her eyebrow at him.

Luke shook his head grinning, "At least not for a few more years then."

"Jess? How come you and Rory are here?" Katie's eyes were wide and full of question.

Jess looked confused realizing no one had told his young cousin of their upcoming marriage. He turned to Lorelai to see if she minded him telling. She gave him a small nod.

"Rory and I are getting married!"

"Really! Can I go? Do I get to go Rory?"

"Of course Katie. You know what, you can even be a flower girl."

"A flower girl!" Katie looked so excited, "Wow!"

Jess and Rory smiled to each other.

When they finished eating Rory announced that her and Jess were going into town to see some friends. When they were gone Lorelai and Luke began washing the dishes and Katie went to play upstairs.

"We should throw them a shower." Lorelai said.

"Sure." Luke nodded.

"We'll invite everyone, Ms Patty, Babette, Lane and Zac, Sookie and Jackson. We could have it right here!"

"Sounds good."  
"We should do it before they leave." Lorelai was beginning to get quite excited and she ran out of the room to begin making preparations leaving Luke to finish the dishes.

"It's alright I don't mind doing the dishes. Don't worry. You go do what you gotta do." He chuckled to himself. He was happy that Lorelai was getting excited about the wedding.


End file.
